Land of the Giants: Into Open Arms
by Charl
Summary: Someone's taken control of the finally air born Spindrift. NOTE: I also posted LAND OF THE GIANTS stories under the LOST IN SPACE section.


It is with some trepidation that I being these storylines. Years ago I plotted a number of LAND OF THE GIANTS stories. Now, with the CGI, computer animatronics, model work, and other modern day techniques, I am prompted to visually imagine what a LAND OF THE GIANTS would be like if made today and if continued with the same characters and their little red spaceship...with new 2002 technology to aid the production in special effects. Some of the stories that follow are dated, some are purely visual, and all have the same characters that makes me love LAND OF THE GIANTS, dated effects, sets, and all. It is still my favorite tv show. With these tales, I hope to bring some of the wild, tense action thrill ride that was JURASSIC PARK III to the characters of LAND OF THE GIANTS--something the show always adhered to in a late 1960s-early 1970s way. These characters deserve the updating. And thus, purely for fun, LAND OF THE GIANTS goes on...

LAND OF THE GIANTS CHRONOLOGY

Marna--Nick and gang--Shepard Space center expedition--Kagen--

The Birthday Gift-fan fiction (ff)-Barry's father Paul, maid

THE CRASH-June 12, 1983-several AU have their own versions

The First Night-ff-June 13, 1983

The Trap-novel by Murray Leinster-Alternate Universe (AU)-June 15

THE WERID WORLD-June 20, 1983

British Coloring Book-general encounters & memories-June 12 to 25

THE TRAP-June 30, 1983

THUMBNAIL SKETCH-ff-July 1, 1983

THE BOUNTY HUNTER-July 2, 1983

The Hot Spot-novel-Leinster-AU-July 12, 1983 to July 27, 1983

The British Annuals--all--short stories, comics-possible AU

British TV 21 comic stories--short stories, comics--same as above

Steve's Black Eye-ff-July 28, 1983-

THE GOLDEN CAGE-July 29, 1983

The Hornet-ff-July 29, 1983-AU-ff

THE LOST ONES-August 7, 1983

Wings of Freedom-ff-August 8, 1983-Marna

Gold Key Comic Books Numbers 1 to 5-possible AU-Aug. 9 to Sept 9

Unknown Danger-novel-Leinster-AU-August 21 to Sept 11

THE GOLIATH GUN-unfilmed script (US)-Sept 10 to Sept 11

MANHUNT-September 13, 1983

FRAMED-Sept. 19, 1983

Coloring Book-The Reunion--flood-dog tale-September 20 to 24th-1983

THE CREED-Sept. 26th, 1983--Barry turns 11.

THE FLIGHT PLAN-October 15th through October 17th, 1983

British Joe 90 Stories-Oct. 19, 1983

British TV21 Stories Continued-Oct. 22, 1983

UNDERGROUND-November 5, 1983

Slingshot For A David--British novel by James Bradwell-Nov. 6-

The Mean City--British novel, Bradwell--Nov. 10

DOUBLE CROSS-December 1, 1983

Flames of Fear-ff-comic-Steve's brother Chris-Dec. 3, 1983

Deadly Illusions-ff-comic-Dec. 5, 1983

House-unnamed ff-Nick and gang returned already

The Drawing Book-ff-Dec. 17, 1983

ON A CLEAR NIGHT YOU CAN SEE THE EARTH-December 28, 1983

GHOST TOWN-Jan 4, 1984

BRAINWASH-Jan. 12, 1984

TERROR GO ROUND-Jan. 19, 1984 into Jan. 21

SABOTAGE-Jan. 22, 1984

GENIUS AT WORK-Feb. 9, 1984; Kobick; other country mentioned

DEADLY LODESTONE-Feb. 11 to Feb. 13, 1984; Kobick

NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR-Feb. 28, 1984

The Hike To Danger-ff-March 4, 1984

So Cold The Night-ff-March 8, 1984

A Night At The Day's Inn-fan fic

SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS-March 16, 1984; Kobick

TARGET: EARTH-April 1, 1984; Kobick

RESCUE-April 17, 1984; Kobick

RETURN OF INIDU-May 13, 1984--May 14, 1984

SHELL GAME-May 30, 1984

THE CHASE-June 12, 1984; Kobick

Small Prey-ff-June 13 to June 14, 1983

Flight of Fear-Whitman novel by Carl Henry Rathjen-June to Sept. 1

THE INSIDE RAIL-Sept. 26th, 1984; Barry is already 12

CHAMBER OF FEAR-October 12 to October 13, 1984

THE MECHANICAL MAN-October 18, 1984

Deadly Dreams-ff-October 20, 1984--Alternate Universe World (AU)

COLLECTOR'S ITEM-October 29, 1984

GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ-November 12, 1984

The Retaliator-ff-Nov. 14, 1984; Moluk returns

SIX HOURS TO LIVE-Nov. 22, 1984

THE UNSUSPECTED-December 3, 1984; Kobick

A PLACE CALLED EARTH-December 15, 1984; 5477 AD; time travelers

Birds In A Gilded Cage-ff-December 18th, 1984

DEADLY PAWN-December 30, 1984

LAND OF THE LOST-January 1, 1985

Dangerous Solution-ff-January 5, 1985-getting Mark's collar off

Bloodsucker-ff-January 7, 1985-giant vampire

The Outcast-ff-January 9 to January 22, 1985

EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY-February 22, 1985

THE CLONES-March 2, 1985

Fathoms: Nightmare-ff-March 9

COMEBACK-March 12, 1985

NIGHTMARE-March 25, 1985; Kobick

The Delta Effect: The Other Nightmares-ff-March 25 to 26, 1985

SNAKE EYES-April 9, 1985-unfilmed story idea

The Prize We Sought-ff-April 11, 1985; several parallel universes

HOME SWEET HOME-April 15, 1985; 1900; time machine

OUR MAN O'REILLY-May 1, 1985

PANIC-May 15, 1985

PAY THE PIPER-May 27, 1985; evidence of other life forms & planets

The Refugees-ff-May 28, 1985

The Reluctant Hero-fan fic-spring

Encounters with Insp. Swaan--July-speculation

Summer Lets Up--mid to late August-speculation

Chipper's Tail: by Little Chip-August 28, 1985

THE SECRET CITY OF LIMBO-Sept 26; underground city; Barry is 13

DOOMSDAY-October 2, 1985; Kobick

Mark encounters Inspt. Swann--Oct. 13, 1985-speculation

WILD JOURNEY-October 14, 1985; Sept 25, 1983 vs June 12, 1983; aliens or time travelers or time traveling aliens

THE DEADLY DART-October 30, 1985; Swaan killed; Kobick away

The Kidnapping-ff-October 31, 1985

GRAVEYARD OF FOOLS-Nov. 13, 1985

A SMALL WAR-December 1, 1985

THE MARIONETTES-December 23, 1985

THE SLAVEMAKERS-January 1, 1986-unfilmed script

Voyage to the Lost In Space Time Tunnel On the Land of the Giants- major crossovers-Tarzan-Doc Who-SWars-Trek-Space: 1999, others

Land of the Giants: The Next Ten Years-ff-speculation

Time For Change-ff-Jan. 5, 1986; 2001, Gault, Kobick, Arno, Elax

Ten Part Serialization story-ff-1986

The Visitors-ff-June 1, 1986-Planet of Apes TV crossover-3974 AD

GIANT FISH-September 1986-unmade story idea

Arrival To Danger-ff-Sept 14, 1986

September 26th, 1986--Barry turns 14-speculation

A MARRIAGE MADE IN-aka MARRIED-1986; unmade story idea

The Hand that Rocks The Robinsons-Oct. 11-Lost In Space cross

The Caring of Many-ff-AU-

The Danger of School-ff-April 12, 1987; Kobick, Greyson

Limbo's Treasure-ff-June 3, 1987; Kobick, Limbo, Biff

Invasion-ff-September 14, 1987-alien giants attack, Kobick

The Long Way Home-ff-September 26, 1987-Barry turns 14

Homecoming-ff-Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea cross-AU

Take A Giant Step-ff-AU-return to Earth-five yr 10 months

Valerie in Giant Land-ff-May 30, 1993-AU

Beyond Hope of Escape-ff-August 1993-AU-Kobick

October 1993-ff-Steve and Betty's relationship grows closer

December 1993-ff-Val and Mark have twin babies, a boy and girl

The Capture of Valerie Scott-ff-June 12, 1994

Women In Battle-ff-April 1995

Kobick on trial by Supreme Council; hoax-ff speculation-Feb 1997

April of 1999-ff-speculation-Steve and Betty officially marry

Jan-2000-DIMENSION 2000: SEED FROM ANOTHER PLANET-ff-AU

Flight of the Rubicon; Rubicon: Rescue; Seascape--ff-AU--2004

RETURN TO EARTH-Jan. 2019-ff based on idea by Esther Mitchell

MASS EXODUS-Jan 2019-ff based on idea by Esther Mitchell

February 2033-Fitzhugh dies; age 100--speculation

February 2033-Barry turns 60-speculation

The Year 4977-ff-speculation-Time Tunnel Cross over

The Earth Year 5477-ff-speculation

THE ADVENTURES CONTINUE...

THE SCENES TO NEXT WEEK (PROMO) to WITH OPEN ARMS---

Kobick stands in a jeep in front of the forest. He holds up a megaphone. "Little people! Burton, if you can hear me, surrender! I didn't want it to come to this but the army is going to burn you out!"

Barry and Fitzhugh duck into the brush as two giants with flame throwers tower overhead! The giants fire the flame into the brush!

Steve and Dan urge Valerie and Betty into the spaceship. Steve looks up at the burning forest, "We have to leave! Now!"

Spindrift blasts off! In the pilot seat, Dan says, "I think we're gonna make it." A giant points his flame thrower at the spacecraft and flames launch up outside the viewport!

In his office, Kobick looks at a box shaped device with a guard on duty. "Good, good. They're airborne. What better way to test the lab's new device. This device gives me control of the little people's spaceship, the one place they always feel safe!" He turns it on and it hums and glows.

In the engine room, Mark falls against the wall as the ship shakes. Dan falls in through the door, "What is it?"

Mark gasps, "I think someone's overridden the controls!" The reactor sparks and showers the room with blasts!

Steve pilots the ship and a telephone pole comes up at the window! In the passenger compartment, Valerie screams, "Lookout!" Spindrift flies at a giant house.

Kobick in his office, smiles, "Open the window, Sergeant. The little people are on their way here." The two giants laugh.

Spindrift flies in through the window and lands on Kobick's desk! Kobick reaches down toward it!

LAND OF THE GIANTS

IN COLOR

It was a bright morning on the planet of giants, as Earthling redhead Valerie Ames Scott, now 28 years old, was accompanied by Betty Hamilton, a blond, taller woman, the stewardess of Flight 6-12 en route to London from Los Angeles. Betty, now 24, was beside her. They stopped running near a rounded vent on a curb. This time of morning, just after rush hour, held little traffic. Val, decked out in her yellow dress/jump suit and blue boots, crouched down beside the curb, not far from the rounded vent, "I hope they know what they're doing."

Betty, in her pink outfit, whispered, "I'm sure Inspector Bidor wouldn't set a trap."

Val frowned, "Betty, you're too trusting. Why would he call Steve in to SID headquarters?"

"To give us proof he said," Betty murmured.

"But he wouldn't say proof of what," Val looked toward the white square shaped building labeled SID, peering above the curb, gripping the top of the curb with her hands. "Beside how did he get one of our radios?"

Betty shrugged, "He stole the radio Kobick stole from us."

"Proof he's not as true blue as you and Steve seem to think." Val frowned as she saw Betty frown. Val puffed out air, "Well, Mark changed the frequencies we use again, so there's no danger in..."

"Val!" A huge green object had turned the corner of the SID building. It was impossibly huge, so much so that the two women wondered it could move at all. And it was fast. Before they could think about what to do, the object, on wheels, had pulled up toward them, huge thick tires rolling at them. Betty's quick pull of Val's arm away from the curb and the vent saved the former heiress. For a massive tire, massive even when compared to other car tires on this land of giants, rolled between them and the vent.

"I could have made it," Val said under the darkness. "But thanks."

"I doubt it but if you could have, sorry," Betty said. They both smiled but dropped smiles when stupendous sounds started. The sounds of doors opening and closing. Four pairs of giant feet stamped down and marched off. Booted feet. The girls ran to the outer side of the vehicle to peer up at the door. Green camaflague colored. "Val, it looks like..."

"Some kind of army truck," Val said, "Lookout!" Val pulled Betty back under the hummer-jeep as a few cars passed by, creating tremendous winds.

"Thanks," Betty puffed, "Now we're even."

Val trotted to the tire and looked at the area near the vent, "There's not enough room for even our small, thin, overly sexy bodies to get between. We're blocked from the vent..."

"So..." Betty summed it up, "We can't get inside if we have to and we have to leave the same way we came..."

In Inspector Kobick's office, Kobick was showing his new device to a Supreme Council member, Secretary Mek, "This new device will enable me to capture the little people once and for all."

Mek snorted, almost laughed, and said, "We've heard that song before, Inspector."

In a vent not far from the door were three Earth men. Steve Burton in his red pilot outfit, was crouched on his haunches. Steve, now 29, was listening intently, his co-pilot, black Dan Erickson by his side. In his gray co pilot outfit, Dan, now 28, was ready to spring into action at any moment. Behind them, Mark Wilson stood, watching the two men for any signal of a plan. Mark, 32, the oldest of the group, wore a brown leather jacket and black pants.

"Oh but this time, I can assure you that once the little people..."

An SID man knocked on the door and stepped into the room, his huge shoes passing Steve, Dan and Mark, who moved back further into the vent, "Sir.."

"Sergeant, I'm not to be interrupted. Now you know that!"

"Yes sir, but...we have visitors."

"Visitors, I sent for," Mek smiled, "The army's leader..."

Kobick did not look happy. He took off his glasses to wipe them clean with a handkerchief. "I assure you that the army will not have any way to deal with the little people in any way to capture them. Emphasis on the capture..." Even as he wiped his glasses, Kobick wanted to wipe that smile off Mek's overly confident, smug face.

The four army men went inside SID headquarters. Two were officers and two were soldiers. They walked confidently through the hall toward Inspector Kobick's office. An SID soldier, who seemed to know they were expected, stood outside the office. "Right this way Commander In Chief Rennag."

Rennag wore a tan button down shirt and tan trousers. He had on dark shades and a pointed brim on his commander hat. "At ease, officer," Rennag smiled and opened the door, "Efam, with me, you two soldiers wait out here." This left the SID man uncomfortable with the two army men.

"Good morning, Inspector," Rennag put his hand out.

Reluctantly, Kobick shook it and looked at his jacket watch which hung on a chain over his hip. "What can we do for you, Commander?"

"Well Inspector, we've been noticing the lack of progress the SID has made with the little people issue."

"Will you sit down? I can assure you that I..."

"It's not just your responsibility, Inspector. All the SID is not you. There is Greyson, Bidor, Turner, Swann..." Rennag sat down, not waiting for Kobick's offer, "Oh, my, yes of course, Inspector Swann is dead, isn't he?"

Kobick nodded, "Is there a point to all this?"

"There are some who still believe that it was the little people who killed Swann."

"I am not among them," Kobick said.

Rennag asked his man Efam for a file he was carrying--a very thick file. "Be it as it may, there are other--- incidents--- shall we call them that show the little people are dangerous aliens known to be hiding out in the woods not far from this city." Rennag wasn't sarcastic or even threatening. His tone was flat but not without some emotion. He wasn't evil, both Kobick and the three Earth men in the vent noted. "It's been almost four years since the group lead by the one called Steve Burton...is it?" He looked into his file, "Yes, your office supplied us with most precise information."

"Thank you."

"But despite that information, you have failed to come up with the little people," Mek put in.

"That is beside the point," Rennag said, "However, the Supreme Council has asked us.." He corrected himself, showing more emotion as he nearly yelled, "...asked me to step in."

"To do what?" Mark asked in the vent.

"Shh," Dan signaled.

Kobick has asked the same question.

And Rennag was willing to answer, "Bombs, flame throwers, gas. To burn the little out of the forest or destroy them fully and finally!"

Dan turned to Steve, "Steve!"

INTO OPEN ARMS


End file.
